Into Your Arms
by vivunaa
Summary: Winry Rockbell is new at Central High and doesn't know anyone. But soon she makes not only new friends but also enemies. When she meets Edward Elric everything changes for him. (featuring things like; partying & drinking, texting & snapchat [actual links to photos of snapchat screenshots] and more.) EdxWin Modern High School AU
1. Making New Friends

**_ ATTENTION!_**

_This story includes some links to songs on youtube and snapchat screenshots. I'm afraid this website isn't allowing me to include links to my story, so I uploaded my whole story also on tumblr with the links. If you want to see them, just go on my tumblr and there you'll find my story and the links. **My tumblr url is vivunas dot tumblr dot com haha.**_

_Alright, without further ado; _

* * *

Winry Rockbell stood in front of her mirror. She wanted to check her appearance one last time, before she left the house. She put her blonde, long hair into a high pony-tail, so that the tunnel on her left ear showed up. Moreover, she wore light blue, high waisted shorts, a floral-printed top and an oversized waistcoat with her sleeves rolled up. She didn't wear a lot of make-up; the eyeliner which she wore almost daily by now, mascara and some powder.

She wasn't sure if this would become a good day for her. She hoped that she would make a good impression on everyone and that she would find new friends.

At least she hadn't changed to Central High in the middle of a school year. She actually had the luck to start her Junior Year there. Nevertheless, this complete town was new for her_. I guess, many kids already knew eachother. They all live here for a long time_, she thought.

She stared at herself for a while in the mirror, until she noted that she should hurry up.

Quick she put on her shoes and threw her backpack over her shoulder.

When she arrived at School, she already noticed that there was a big crowd in front of a monitor. She went over to it, curious why there were so many people. She noticed that on the monitor you could see the plan for every class. She searched for her name and found it quickly. 1-2 was her class and 503 her classroom. Alright, she thought.

She arrived at the classroom, the door already standing wide open. Most students where already there and had already taken their seats. The teachers wasn't there yet. She worried about who she would sit next to, she didn't know anyone. Now she stood there, searching for a place to sit. In the back of the room there was a free table, so she went over and sat down. And then she waited, and watched all the students who already build groups. Suddenly, another student came into the class. He had short, blonde hear and golden eyes. He went over to her and smiled.

"You're sitting alone?" he asked.

"Well, um.. I.."

"Can I sit next to you?" he asked and smiled at her again.

"S-Sure." Somehow she sounded shier than she normally did.

The boy sat down and put his bag on the floor. Then he turned to Winry again and introduced himself.

"My name's Alphonse." he said. "But you can call me Al."

"Winry", she said and smiled at him for the first time.

"You don't know anyone here, do you?" he asked.

"No, not really. I moved to Central a couple of weeks ago."

"Thought so. Never seen you before here." he said.

"Well, then I'm gonna introduce you to some people." he said with a grin. He grabed her wrist and pulled her over to one of the groups of people in the class. He poked a girl on the back and she turned around. She was pretty small, nearly one head smaller than Winry and she had long, black hair.

"Hey Mei!" he greeted her.

"Al!" she replied happily. Then her gaze moved to Winry.

"That's Winry." Alphonse said. "She's new in Central and doesn't know anyone yet."

"Oh! Well, I'm Mei." she said smiling.

They talked pretty long, till Mei asked "and where exactly do you come from?"

"Oh, I'm from Resembool. It's pretty far from here.." Winry replied.

"I see.. I'm sure it's pretty hard to live in a big city when you're from the countryside. Why did you move to Central anyways?"

"Well.. um.. Its.. actually I.."

In that moment the teacher entered the room. Mei looked over to him and then looked at Winry again. "He's there. We'll talk later, ok?" she said happily.

"Sure." Winry smiled. Then everyone went over to their seats and sat down. Winry and Alphonse went to their table in the back of the class. In front of Winry there sat Mei. Good that she's so small. I can see the board perfectly, Winry thought.

Winry was surprised that she actually became friends with Alphonse. She's normally really bad at making friends but Alphonse was very obliging and nice to her. He cared for her and helped her get to know some of the students. Winry didn't know Mei for long but she could tell that she was a really quiet and shy girl. But that's what made her so adorable. Also, Winry was suspecting Alphonse and Mei to like each other a little, but she wasn't going to butt in to those kind of things. However, she thought the two would be incredibly cute together.

It was lunchtime by now and Alphonse offered Winry to eat with Mei and him. So she accepted. When they arrived in the Cafeteria everyone took a tablet and a plate with two slices of pizza on it. Winry followed Alphonse and Mei, looking around the Cafeteria. It was a large room with a lot of tables where mostly 10 to 15 people were sitting at. She could tell that every table was for a certain kind of group of people. They probably were sitting at the exact tables everyday.

There were the nerds, that were still sitting on their math homework while eating. Then there were people sitting on a table that were completely dressed in black. Their hair was completely colorfull. Next to them, the cheerleaderteam of the school, still in their uniforms, showing instagram pictures to each others on their iPhones and laughing about them. Behind them, the table of the football team players, wearing their team jackets. Pretty normal, she thought. Things you would see on every highschool, right? But one of the tables was kind of different. She didn't know why, but she was kind of afraid of one of the tables. There were seven kids sitting on it, also completely dressed in black. They had all dark hair and looked very much alike, like siblings. One of them had long, black hair. She had a lot of make-up on; black eyeliner and red lipstick. She showed much cleavage and you could see a strange tattoo. All of them looked kind of dangerous. Not the people you would want to be around with.

When Winry turned her head, she saw another table. It was round and the people were... She couldn't really classify those people like she did with all the other ones. Everyone of them looked different. The people in the other groups all looked the same. Either they wore the same clothes or they did the same thing. But this was just a Chaos. Everyone was talking and laughing with everyone. Somehow she got the wish to sit there. As she was coming closer and closer to the table she noticed that Alphonse and Mei had stopped in front of it. They both sat down at the table and Winry just stood there and stared at them. When Alphonse said she should eat with him and Mei she thought at was only him and Mei. She was unsure if she could really just sit on this tabe with a lot of people who didn't even know her.

"Who's your new friend there, Alphonse?" some guy sitting on the table said. He had dark blonde hair and a cigarette in his mouth. He was grinning at Winry.

"I'm Winry." she said, before Alphonse did, and smiled. She thought it was weird that Alphonse would always be the one saying her name.

"Don't be shy, you can sit with us." some girl said. She had blond hair and kind of looked like Winry. She was pointing at the seat between her and Alphonse. She smiled at her and Winry smiled back at her. Then he sat down between the girl and Alphonse. Then she looked around, wanting to get an image of everyone sitting on this table.

"Why don't you tell us something about yourself?" said a guy with long, black hair wich he wore in a little bun on the back of his head. He was sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Well, um..-" Winry stuttered because of his sudden question.

"Don't be so rude!" the blonde girl next to her said. "We should first intordruce ourselves before she tells us anything about herself."

"Right, sorry, sorry." the boy said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Then he grinned at Winry. "I'm Ling." She could tell that he really was in high spirits. She just had to grin back at him. Then Ling layed his Arm around the girl next to him, who turned completely red after that.

"And that's Lan Fan." he said grinning again.

"H-Hello.." she said shyly, looking at the ground to hide her blushing cheeks. Somehow she looked a little like Mei.

Then the guy with the cigarette turned to Winry.

"I'm Havoc." he said. "But.. you can also call me Jean.." he said flirtatiously. The girl next to him then poked him in the rip with her ellbow, making everyone laugh. Even Winry had to laugh a little. The girl then took of her glasses and said her name was Sheska. She looked really pretty, Winry thought. She wasn't wearing any make-up, but she didn't need to. Her glasses were black and really nerdy, but kind of cute. She a short, straight, brown hair.

Then a guy with black short hair and beard leaned over the table so Winry could see him better.

"I'm Hughes" he said grinning. Then he grabed the hand of the girl next to him. "And this is my fantastic girlfriend gracia!" he said cheerfully. Gracia then started to laugh and kindly said "Hey, nice to meet you." The guy sitting next to Hughes then turned to Winry. He also had shirt black hair. "I'm Roy" he said. Winry looked to the blonde girl next to her, curious of how her name was. She was sitting next to Roy and Winry could see them hold hand under the table.

"My name is Riza." she said kindly.

So, Winry went all the names through in her head one more time. There was Ling. Next to him was Lan Fan and next to her there was Mei. Then Alphonse, and then herself. Next to her there was Riza, then Roy, Hughes, Gracia, Sheska, Havoc and then..

She looked at the boy sitting between Havoc and Ling. She didn't even notice him before. He was keeping his head down, his hair covering his face. He didn't say anything this whole time and now she was wondering if he even noticed that she, a complete stranger, was sitting at his table. Did he even look at her once?

Everyone noticed Winry looking at the boy very confused. Ling was about to hit him on the head so he could stop being so rude and introduce himself, but then he suddenly looked up. He looked at Winry and the first thing that she was were golden eyes looking at her blue ones. She felt like she couldn't look away. She had never seen such eyes before, except for Al's. But these were a little different, she couldn't really tell why, they just were. And he too just started at her.

"It's your turn, Ed." Ling said after some time. He looked confused.

"With what?" the boy with the golden eyes asked still not knowing what was going on. Everyone started laughing.

"Man, Ed. You're never paying attention, are you?" Havoc then said jokingly.

"The girl in front of you is Winry. She's new and we're all introducing ourselves to her." Riza said.

"Your turn." Mei said cheerfully.

He then turned his gaze to Winry and stared at her for a while.

"I'm Edward." he said very monotone and then got up. He took the bag that was hanging on his chair and left. Winry was looking after him and didn't know what she should think about him.


	2. Making New Enemies

When Winrys alarm clock went on this morning she didn't really feel like going to school. Even though she made a lot of new friends yesterday she felt like this day wasn't going to turn out really good. She was afraid of running into this weird guy from yesterday, he didn't seem to like her or the idea of her becoming friends with all of his friends.

Now she had biology class with Al, who kind of noticed that there was something wrong with Winry. She didn't talk very much and seemed like she was thinking about something the whole time.

"Hey, What's up with you?" Al said, making her realize that she was staring at the ground without saying anything for a couple of minutes.

"Um, nothing, i was just.." she stuttered.

"I can tell that something's bothering you. Just say it already." Al said smiling.

"Well, it's just.. was this guy from yesterday your brother, Al?"

"You mean Edward?" he asked. Winry nodded. "Yeah, he's my older brother." laughing a little while rubbing the back of his head.

"Thought so. You two look really similar." she said. Al noticed that she had a concerned look on her face.

"I know, he wasn't really nice to you yesterday. Don't worry about it. He can be moody sometimes. Also he's really bad with new people." then Alphonse paused.

"or.. just people in general." Al then added jokingly.

Winry tried to smile at that. But she was still unsure. Normally she didn't care if people liked her or not, but something kept bugging her this time..

At lunchtime she sat on the same table again, noticing Edwards seat was empty.

"Hey, Winry." Riza said and waved her phone in front of her face.

"We forgot to ask you yesterday, what's your number?" she said grinning.

"Yeah, we wanted to add you everywhere!" Mei said cheering.

"Do you have Snapchat?" Ling said, showing her his yellow screen with the ghost.

"Or instagram?" Mei asked and showed her instagram page.

"And Twitter!"

Winry started to smile. She was a little overwhelmed by everyone but found it really cute of them to add her everywhere.

"Yeah, i actually have an account on everyone of these sites." she said. She gave them her number and they all added her on Whatsapp and even invited her to their groupchat. Winry was really happy to see that they all liked her so much. The groupchat had the name "the gang" and had a really cute emoji beside it.

She also has given them her Instagram, Snapchat, Skype and Twitter. She didn't use Skype that often, her favorite was Snapchat. She loved to take photos and senf them to her friends. Winry was looking forward to receiving a lot of funny pictures from her new "gang".

Then the bell rang and everyone stood up and had to go to their next class. Winry had english with Mei next and they wanted to go there together, but Winry forgot something in her locker. She told Mei to go already and not wait for her. She didn't want her to come too late too. So Winry ran down the hallway, up to her locker. She was completely alone, everyone was already in their classes. When she arrived at her locker she quickly opened it and searched for her english book. _There_, she got it. Suddenly, when she turned around, there stood a guy in front of her. He leaned his hand on the lockers beside her head, blocking her from running away. He had black long hair and green eyes. She remembered him somehow. He was one of the people who sat on this weird table that Winry found somehow scary.

"Hey, what are you-" she said in confusion, but he interrupeted her immediately.

"You're new, right?" he said. She didn't respond.

"Winry Rockbell." he said sounding like he was thinking about something.

"See, I already know who you are. You know who I am?" he said and grinned at her.

"Sorry, but i really need to go-" she was about to get out of his grip, but then he pressed her on the lockers, causing a loud sound as her body slamed against the lockers again.

"I was asking you something." he said then, with a threatening sound in his voice. She just loocked at him and shook her haid.

"Well, everyone on this school should know my name." he said. "I'm Envy." he then moved his hand to her hair and runned his fingers through it.

"You're really pretty." he said while moving his fingers now to her lips. "I get every girl I want, you know." he said grinning. And then everything happend really quickly. She bit his finger, making him shout in pain. Then she managed to get out of his grip. As she was about to run away from him, Envy already graped her hand and then.. she ran into something.

Or.. _someone_. She looked up and all she saw were golden eyes and holden hair. Edward then moved his hands to her arms, holding her. His look was always directed on Envy who was still having a thight grip on Winrys wrist.

"_Let go of her._" Edward said really harshly. Envy just grinned.

"Edward Elric.. Long time no see. You were always around with your gang." he said, sounding really arrogant. "What happend?" he asked mockingly. So he wasn't always this distanced from the others. Envys tone made clear that he exactly knew what happend. Everyone knew what happend. People always talk and something like that doesn't stay a secret for a long time. Only Winry didn't know anything. She could see Edward balling his fists because of Envys comment and becoming really angry. And then, Winry knew what he was about to do. She knew that he wanted to hit Envy. They would get into a fight. Ed seemed strong, he would have easily taken out Envy, even tough Envy didn't seem weak either. But that wasn't it. Edward would get in trouble for getting into a fight or beating someone up for sure. She didn't want that, not because of her. So when she felt that Edward was about to make a step forward and push her out of the way to hit Envy, she turned around and did the first thing that came into her mind. She turned around and kicked Envy right between the legs with her foot, making Envy cry out in pain and sink to the ground. Edward was completely confused and just stood there looking really shocked. Winry turned around to Ed again. Then she took his hand and pulled on it, making him realize that they should run.

They ran along the hallways, Envy had already stood up again and probably wasn't far away anymore. Edward had overtook Winry and was now running in front of her. He knew where to, so she just followed him. Then he suddenly grapped Winrys hand and pulled her over into a door. He stopped in the small room and Winry crashed into him again. He then closed the door quickly. And then it was just dark. They were quiet for some time when they heared Envy run passed them.

"Isn't there any lightswitch?" Edward asked annoyed. Winry was already looking for one, runnig her hands over the walls but she wasn't finding anything. Then she just took out her phone and clicked the homebutton, so the screen was shining and making a little light. She was standing in front of Edward and looking at him, since she was now able to see his face.

"Good idea." he said.

"Thanks." she said. "Um.. I mean, for helping me there."

"I didn't do anything." he said. "You handled this pretty good yourself." he said.

"I kicked him in the balls.." she said. "I don't think this was the best idea-"

"Well, it was pretty funny." he said, grinning a little.

"I was really impressed. He does this to a lot of girls, this wasn't the first time for me to get between him and some kind of girl. Most times I got him to let of of them, but non of them had actually defended themselfes or managed to get out of his grip. You didn't even need my help."

"Still, thank you." she said and smiled, looking down.

"You know, i noticed." he said. "You didn't want me to get into a fight with him." She looked at him again.

"Yeah.." she said.

"Why? Don't you think I could have handled it?" he said.

"No." she said. "I knew that you could have easily taken him out." he looked a little confused.

"Then, why-"

"I just didn't want you to get in trouble." Somehow she found she was sounding a little cheesy, so she looked down again. Edward sighed.

"I'm in so much trouble, this little thing wouldn't have changed anything." he said. "You're the one who's in real trouble now. Envy can be really dangerous, you should be really carefull from now on."

Winry nodded. Edward seemed to hate her yesterday. And now he was telling her to be carefull and helped her and.. also, she was curious what envy meant with his comment back then..

"You don't really like me, right? Is it because you don't want me to become friends with all your-"

"What makes you think that I don't like you?"

"You were kind of rude yesterday, so i thought.."

"No, I just.. Don't worry about it. I didn't mean to be rude to you."

And then, Winrys phone turned off and it was dark again. She had forgotten to tab on it, so the screen stayed on. She pressed the homebutton again.

"You're really late for class now." he said to her as he saw the time on her phone.

"You too." she said looking at him.

"No, I'm not going to class. I was about to skip it and go to.." then he paused.

"You know, I guess Envy is gone by now. If you want you could come with me." he said, sounding a little nervous.

Winry didn't know what to respond. Skipping class? She never did something like that, she wasn't a person to skip school. But she was really interessted in Edward and really wanted to go with him.

"A-Alright." she just answered.

* * *

**So, how did you find the second chapter? :D Hope you enjoyed it, i'll be uploading the third chapter soon. Stay tuned and don't forget to review and follow, so you won't miss any chapters **


	3. She's Special

Edward knew he was pretty popular at school, the whole gang was. There always were many girls who liked him, most of them were from the cheerleader team and hell- those girls were _really_ self-confident. They often tried to talk to him, even though he didn't want to talk. They tried to get his number and sent him tons of messages. And when all that didn't work, some of them tried to get his attention at parties. Some boys would really enjoy such attention from girls, but Ed didn't. He actually found it really annoying. He has never really been interested in any girls, since there never was one that he found... _special_. He knew that all of these girls didn't like him for his personality. How could they, they didn't know him. The only reason why they would be so interested in him, he believed, was because of his friends, his gang. Everyone knew that they were really popular and when something happend to anyone of the gang, everyone knew about it. People were always talking about them. Sometimes, it could be really annoying. But this hype about Edward had stopped a while ago. Most girls had understood that Edward wasn't interested and some people even believed he will never want a girlfriend. So they stopped trying.

Ed looked around the corner, making sure there wasn't any teacher that could see them. He then brushed his hand lightly against Winrys, who was standing behind him and staring at his back, giving her the signal that they could go on. They went outside to the schoolyard, making sure to stay close to the walls of the school. Winry was following Edward, staying behind him. When a window appeared on the wall Edward grabed Winrys hand behind him and pulled her down. They crawled underneath the window, which Winry found a little silly and made her chuckle a little. Edward turned around and grinned at her, putting his finger over his mouth saying she had to be quiet. Then Edward led her to a little forest next to the schoolyard. It was really close to the school, it took maybe two minutes to get there. Winry was wondering how she got here, skipping class and following Edward into some forest. How come he offered her to come with her, he didn't know her. But, she accepted- that was just as crazy as asking her to come with him. When they got to a large bush Edward started to move some banches away. He turned to Winry, still holding the branches and moving his head to show her she should go ahead, following the little path that showed up. So she did without any questions or protest and Edward followed her. She couldn't believe what she saw. A little paradise. It looked like a little dome which was made out of branches and leaves above her. There was a little pond and tons of beautiful flowers in every color she could think of. She turned around, looking at the incredible cupola above her where the sun shone through. Edward stood there and enjoyed seeing her so impressed. Winry then looked at him, seeing the grin on his face.

"Wow" she said. "This is.." she couldn't find any words. Edward sat down in the grass.

"My secret little hideaway." he said looking at the cupola above them again. Winry smiled at sat down too.

"I'm not sure why you showed it to me, but I'm really glad you did." she said. Edward was laying on the ground now and looking up. He started to smile.

"I'm not so sure myself why I showed it to you, I've never shown it to anybody. I guess I just wanted to share it with someone someday. After all, it can be a little boring to sit here all alone." he said and then looked at her. She just stared at him for a while. Then he looked up again. It was quiet for while, till Edward decided to start the conversation.

"So. You're new." he said. He sounded like he was really tired or even half asleep..

"Yeah.."

"Where from?"

"Resembool."

"Wow." he then said a little impressed.

"Yeah, I know. Pretty far."

"Why did you move?" he asked. She didn't respond for a while, which made him look at her again.

"I.. just wanted to." she said.

"You just wanted to?" he repeated in confusion.

"Yeah.." he still looked at her. She knew he wanted to hear the real reason. She sighed.

"I didn't really have a reason to stay in Resembool." she then said.

"Why not?" he didn't want to sound too curious, he just somehow tried to keep a conversation going. He's never really been good at that.

"Well, I lived alone with my grandma but she passed away a couple of months ago." she said quietly. And then Edward hit himself on the forehead.

"God, I'm such an idiot." he said. Winry laughed a little which made Edward look at her.

"It's okay." she said smiling. Her smile made Edward freeze. He could see that she was still hurt, her smile wasn't one of those happy smiles. It was kind of.. like a comforting smile. To make sure he didn't worry about saying something stupid.

"I'm not completely alone." she then said. "I actually have a dog. I took him with me to Central."

"Wait, so you're living alone with your dog?" he said sounding impressed.

"Yeah." she said.

"How do you pay your rent?"

"I sometimes work as mechanic to make a little money, but mostly I pay with the hereditary I got from my grandma. She actually was prepared for the case that she would be gone and I'd be on my own." Ed was listening to her, looking really interested.

"Why were you living alone with your grandma? What about your parents?" he asked, already prepared to hear a bad answer.

"They died in a car accident when I was really young.." she said.

"Oh.." he said. "I'm really sorry for you.." he said. Winry looked up to the ceiling of the cupola. Then she smiled this comforting smile again. It made Edward feel really bad for her. How come she was the only one talking?

"You know, I think you've told enough already. It's my turn. You can ask me anything." he said, trying to cheer her up a little.

Winry sat up again. She immidietly knew what she wanted to know, but she didn't know if she could really ask him. Edward noticed. He was already anticipating that she was wondering about that and that she just couldn't ask him about it.

"Anything." he repeated. She looked at him.

"What.. did Envy mean back then? What happend?" she asked. Edward smiled a little and laid down again and put his hands under his head.

"Well.." he said. "Me and the gang often had a lot of action in the past. Every weekend we did something together, crushed some parties or went to the mall or something. You could actually find me anywhere with them. I don't know if you noticed, but Envy and his friends are like rivals to us. We've always been enemies. They've always hated us. Man, we've gotten in so many fights with them.." he said and smiled at the memories.

"So what happend? Did you get into a fight with the others?"

"No, we still get along great. I'm just.. I just changed." he said.

"Why?" she asked carefully. "What happend, Ed?" he looked to her, noticing that she called him "Ed". He smiled at her. Somehow he felt like he knew her for a long time.

"My Mom died 5 months ago." he said, still looking at her. She stared into his eyes. They looked like they lost this golden sparkle they always had. She just couldn't look at them any longer, he looked so hurt. She looked down.

"I stopped to go to classes. I stopped to go to parties. I stopped to meet my friends. They wanted to comfort me, but I wanted to be alone, so they left me alone." he said. "It's also really hard for Al. But he can hide it better then I can.." Without saying anything, Winry crawled up to him and layed beside him. He looked at her surprised.

"I think you shouldn't be alone all the time." she said and looked at him. "I won't pretend like I know how you feel. I can tell that you're not like others. It sucks to pretend like everything's fine and smile all the time or party and dance even though you feel terrible. It will be like that for a pretty long time, maybe it will never go away, that _feeling_.. But to be alone all the time won't make you feel better. It can only make things worse." she sounded really serious. Ed was still looking at her. All he felt was impression. Noone ever spoke to him like that about what happend. All he heard was "I'm so sorry, Ed." or "It will get better." or " You can't be depressed about it forever!". Winry turned her gaze up to the dome they were laying under.

"So let's be alone together." she said, still looking up.

That's when he knew she was _special._

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter **

**It would be really nice if you left a review :)**

**If you like this story don't forget to follow, so you won't miss any new chapters. :D**


	4. He's Changing

When Edward and Winry arrived at the school again all classes were already over and all the students were coming outside. Some of them went to the bus depot of the school to drive back home with the bus, some already had their own cars and were heading to the parking lot. Ed and Winry were standig beside Eds car, waiting for the others to come. Winry could see Mei and Alphonse talking while making their way up to the cars. When Mei saw Winry she started running up to her.

"Winry!" she shouted.

"H-Hey Mei!" she said sounding a little nervous.

"Where have you been? I was so worried! I thought you just wanted to take something out of your locker!"

"Yeah.. And I did, but then there was this guy.. Envy was his name, i believe." she said.

"Envy! That stupid idiot.. Did he do something to you?! He can be really-" Mei sounded really worried and hysteric, so Winry interrupted her to calm her down a little.

"Don't worry about it. Ed was there to help me and then we just went outside together so everything's been-"

"Wait, what?" Mei interrupted her. Only now she noticed Edward standing next to Winry. Alphonse also had arrived at Mei's side by now.

"You two've been together?" Alphone sounded just as confused as Mei.

"The whole hour?" Mei added with a grin while looking to Edward. This time she sounded somehow.. glad and happy about it. Winy looked to Edward, who already looked annoyed by them. And.. a little embarressed. Winry just had to smile at that.

"You know, it wasn't that big of a-" Winry tried to explain.

"Oh Shut up!" Ed then said to Alphonse and Mei and went over to the drivers site of the car. Alphonse and Mei just looked at each other and grinned. Then they both opend the door to the backseats of the car and got in. Ed was about to open the door on the drivers site when he looked to Winry, who was still standing there, smiling at him.

"How are you getting home?" he then asked.

"Oh, I'm going. It's not that far." she said kindly. Without any word Ed opened his door and got into the car, closing the door again. Winry was about to turn around and go when suddenly the door of the front-passenger seat opened. Ed had leaned over and pushed it open.

"Get it. I'll drive you home." she heard him say. She smiled at that. Slowly she got the idea of how Edward showed his kindness. She went over to the door and got in the car. Then she closed the door again and turned to Edward.

"You really don't have to do this, I'll be fine.." she said to him but he just started the car.

"Don't worry about it, Winry." Mei said. Winry turned to face her which made Mei smile at her. And then they were driving. Central was really big. Winry had moved there in June and it was now September. And still she hadn't seen a lot of the city.

Mei was sitting in the backseat with Alphonse and looked at her phone. Then she looked up.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot that Rizas party was today!" she exclaimed.

"You mean this evening?" Al asked.

"Yeah.. Oh man, I have to look for something to wear.." she said and was already thinking about what she had in her closet.

"Hey, Winry. Riza wanted me to tell you that you're also invited, since you're in the gang now." he said smiling. Winry turned back to him.

"What kind of a party is this?" she asked.

"Well, Riza often throws these kind of parties, especially on the start of a new school year. The whole gang will be ther, of course. And also a lot of other students from our school." he said. "It's always really fun." Mei added, trying to convince Winry to come.

Winry looked at them.

"Hm.. Sounds cool, but..." she then looked at Edward for a second.

"I don't know.." she said.

"Come ooon!" Mei said pleading.

Then the car stoped. They arrived at the adress Winry had given Edward a while ago. Winry took her bag that was laying on the ground of the car and opened the door. Then she turned to Edward.

"Thanks for the ride." she said smiling. Then she turned to Mei and Al.

"See you."

"Bye Win!" they both said to her. When Winry closed the door they all looked after her. Winry went up to the front door of a large building where she had her appartment. Suddenly, Edward opened his door.

"Where're you going?" Al said confused.

"Forgot to ask her something." Edward just said and shut his door again. He ran up to Winry, who looked a little confused at him. Al and Mei were going crazy in the car and watched them carefully. Edward stood in front of Winry and rubbed the back of his head. He often looked away and then at her face again. Al and Mei wanted to know what they were talking about so they tried to open the window or the door, but at had locked the car.

"Edward?" Winry turned around and looked at him with a questioning look in her face.

"I- wanted to talk to you quick.. Alone." he then added.

"What is it?" she said, Ed was standing in front of her now.

"Um.. about this party." he said.

"Al said the whole gang is going. You too?" she asked.

"I don't know.." he said looking at the ground. Then he looked up again.

"You think I should go?" he asked her.

"Well, if you want to go you should go. If you don't want to, then don't." she said and smiled at him kindly.

"Do you want to go?" he asked.

"Um.. Well,.. I mean, yeah. It sounds pretty fun to me.." then she looked away too. "But I don't know.."

"You won't go.." he said for her.

"Probably not." she confirmed.

"Why not?"

"Because you probably won't go there too, right? I know it sounds silly, but i promised you that you wouldn't be all alone anymore. If you're not going then you would be the only one of the gang who stayed at home. So I'm staying too." she said smiling. Edward looked at her really surprised. Non of his friends had ever said something like that to him before. When they wanted to go to a party and Ed didn't wanna come they just went there anyways or dragged him with them. Ed looked at her for a while and didn't know what to say. Then he looked at the car and noticed how Al and Mei where watching them with big eyes. Ed had to laugh at that, making Winry notice them too.

"Well, I guess then we'll both just go to the party" he finaly said to her and smiled.

"You mean you're going?" she asked confused.

"Yeah." he grinned.

"You really don't have to if you don't want to, Edward. Just so I won't stay at home...-"

"No, It's not because of that." he said. "I just want to go. For some odd reason, this is the first time I really want to go." he said and smiled at her. She just looked at him for a while and then smiled at him too.

"Alright." she said.

"So, I should go now. Al and Mei are probably going crazy in this car." he said jokingly. Winry laughed.

"Yeah.."

"See you." Ed said, smiling one last time at her.

"See you." Winry repeated and waved at him as he was heading to the car again. Then she turned around and opend her front door. Then she was gone.

As Ed opend the car all he heard was screaming.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT SO LONG?"

"I'M TEXTING LING RIGHT NOW HE SAYS YOU SHOULD CALL HIM AND TELL HIM EVERYTHING!"

"HEY! FIRST HE HAS TO TELL US EVERYTHING!"

"YEAH, RIGHT, SORRY"

"DO YOU LIKE WINRY?"

"OR DOES SHE LIKE YOU?"

"DID YOU ASK HER FOR A DATE JUST NOW"

"NO?!" was the first thing Edward has said to them.

"Then what were you two talking about?!" Mei asked.

"Nothing." Ed said annoyed.

"EDWARD!" both of them shouted at him.

"IT'S PRIVATE!" he shouted back.

Al and Mei both sighned.

"Well, we'll just ask Winry later. Is she coming to the party today?" Al asked.

"Yeah." Ed said.

"So you two were talking about the party!" Mei exclaimed.

"Shut uuuuuuup!"

Winry entered her apartment and went in her room. Her dog was sleeping on her bed. She tossed her bag on the ground and threw her phone on the bed. Then she saw that the little light on her phone was blinking, that meant she had a message. She went over to her bed and picked her phone up again. Then she checked her messages. Riza had added her in a new group on Whatsapp. "The Gurls ❤" was the name of the group and in it were all the girls from the gang; Riza, Mei, Sheska, Gracia, Lan Fan and now also her.

[14:23] Riza: Are you all coming today? :D

[14:23] Mei: of course!

[14:23] Gracia: I'll be there c:

[14:23] Riza: What about you Winry? ❤

Winry started to type.

[14:25] Winry: I'll come :)

[14:25] Riza: Great! So, to who are we going?

[14:25] Mei: Not to me, my parent are at home :/

[14:26] Winry: Wait, I thought the party was at Riza's?

[14:26] Riza: Oh, we forgot to explain it to Winry.

[14:26] Sheska: yeah, the party is at Riza's. But everytime we go to a party all of us meet at someone's house and we kind of prepare ourselves together for the party :D

[14:27] Winry: Oh, sounds fun :D

[14:27] Mei: It is! And of course you're supposed to come too! :)

[14:28] Riza: Guys! But we still don't know to who's house we could go..

[14:29] Winry: Um.. You could come to me. I live alone, so we would be on our own..

[14:29] Riza: Rly? That'd be great! :D

[14:29] Mei: Alright! Then we're going to Winry y'all ❤

[14:30] Lan Fan: We'll be there in like 15 minutes, alright?

[14:30] Winry: Alright, see you :)

Winry then looked around her room. Good that she cleaned it yesterday, otherwise she would have to clean it now. When the doorbell rang, Winry ran up to her front door and opened it. In front of her there were all the girls with bags in their hands. They went in and looked around Winrys small apartment. She had four rooms; a small kitchen she had customized with some cute curtains, nice tablecloth and some flowers. On the wall above her cooker she had a long surface made out of blackboard with some chalk laying underneath it. You could write whatever you wanted on it and then easily remove it afterwards. Then she had a little bathroom, which she also had customized with really cute towels and flowers. Then there was her living room. It was really big compared to the other rooms and had a really big TV standing in one corner. She had a large, grey couch with a little dog bed beside it. The other girls noticed that there was a playstation laying on the ground in front of her TV which made them all really exited. Especially Mei wanted to play some games on it later. And last but not least, there was Winry's bed room.

"Wooow!" Mei exclaimed.

"Your room looks amazing!" Gracia said. The walls were colored in a light pink and the floor had white-grey laminate. Next to the door there stood a large white wardrobe. Next to it there was a white comode with some perfumes standing on it. Next to that there stood a cute vanity with a lot of make-up laying on it. On the wall there was a mirror with three round lightbulbs on each side. Next to the Vanity there was Winrys Bed. It was really high and had cute pillows laying on it and a chain of lights hanging above it. Winry's dog wasn't asleep anymore but still laying on the bed. Next to the bed she had a large mirror hanging on the wall.

Mei, Lan Fan and Sheska sat down on the bed.

"I didn't know you had a dog." Mei said.

"He's so cuuute!" Lan Fan said.

"His name is Den." Winry said smiling.

Sheska and Gracia went over to the living room and unfilled their bags on the couch. They brought lots of food, chips and sweets. They also brought their make-up and clothes for the party and started to get ready.

Mei and Gracia were standing in front of Winrys mirror and putting some mascara on while Winry was sitting on her bed and petting Den. Riza was sitting on the Vanity doing her make-up and Sheska and Lan Fan were getting dressed.

"So, Winry.." Mei said with a smirk on her face.

"What were you and Ed talking about today?" she said. Winry started to blush madly and looked down.

"Um,.. nothing really.." she started. Riza immidietly stopped putting on her make-up and turned to Winry.

"Wait, whaaaat?" she exclaimed and started laughing.

"Tell us everything!" Sheska said and jumped on Winrys bed.

"He just.. asked me if I'll go to Rizas party this evening, nothing more." Winry said embarressed.

"Awww, how cuuute! look at how red she's getting!" Gracia said. Winry started to laugh.

"No I'm not!" she said covering her face. The others started laughing.

"Wait, why did Edward ask you if you'll go? It's not like he's coming to the party.." Riza said confused.

"Yes, he is." Winry said. Everyone just got silent after that.

"What?" Riza then asked.

"He said he wanted to come." she repeated. Everyone just looked at each other.

"_Edward_.."

"..said.."

"..he _wants_.."

"..to come to the _party_?!"

"Maybe he'll become normal again!"

"Yeah! Just imagine him not being down all the time!"

"He really could have changed!"

"Because of Winry!"

"I'm sure it's because of Winry!" they were all talking really excited.

"Because of me?" Winry sounded confused. "I didn't do anyt-"

"You don't understand, Winry." Riza said grinning. She seemed really happy.

"Edward never wants to do something with other people since.." then she turned really serious. "_it_ happened. We were all really worried about him. We didn't knew if he'd ever be the same."

"But now.." Mei said. Everyone was staring at Winry.

Gracia then came up to Winry and sat next to her. She laid one arm around her.

"Do you like Ed?" she said grinning a little. Winry got red again and put a pillow in front of her face.

"No! ... I ... don't know.. Maybe.. _a little_..?" she said and everyone started laughing.

"Alright, girls!" Riza suddenly said. "You know what we have to do now." she grinned. Everyone nodded and Winry didn't know how she should feel now.

* * *

**_So, this was chapter 4 :D Hope you liked it, stay tuned for chapter 5 :)_**

**_Please review, feel free to send me some suggestions if you have any c: I might update the story faster when I get more reviews.. :D_**

**_Anyways, hope you have a nice day :)_**


	5. Snapchat Wars

**_ ATTENTION!_**

_This chapter includes some links to songs on youtube and snapchat screenshots. I'm afraid this website isn't allowing me to include links to my story, so I uploaded my whole story also on tumblr with the links. If you want to see them, just go on my tumblr and there you'll find my story and the links. **My tumblr url is vivunas dot tumblr dot com haha.  
**_

* * *

The party should start at 8 pm, so the girls had planned to go to Riza's at 7 pm to help her with some last things. They all had spent the last 2 hours doing Winrys hair and make-up and looking for things she could wear. They wanted her to look as good as possible and the result was incredible. Winry already was a really beautiful girl, but now she looked even prettier. There was no way Edward wouldn't notice how good she looked. Their only problem now was; to keep other guys from Winry, since there would be a lot of guys hitting on her tonight for sure. Winry just laughed when the other girls had made that comment.

"There's no way anyone would try to hit on me." she said and quickly changed the subject.

So when they all got ready and it got late they went to Rizas House. It was really big and looked very modern. Riza even had a pool in her garden and on the fence she had hung up some lights which looked really cool as it got dark. Gracia and Sheska were blowing up some last balloons, Mei and Lan Fan made a playlist with some cool songs to play at the party and Winry and Riza were in the kitchen and prepared some snacks for later.

And then, the first guests arrived; Roy, Havoc and Ling were there. More and more cars parked in front of Rizas house and more and more people entered her front door. Soon, the entire bottom etage was filled with people and musik was playing [Link(1)]. Some of the people Winry had already seen at school and others she had never seen before. Mei had pulled her into the kitchen and sat down on one of the barstools. Roy, Riza, Havoc, Sheska, Ling and Lan Fan were also there and talking. They all had drinks in their hands.

"Don't you want something to drink, Winry?" Mei had asked.

"Um, no, thanks." Winry said kindly. "maybe later." she added smiling.

"Alriiiight." Mei said as she got her phone out of her pocket.

"Lets take a photo!" she then said cheerfully. Then she opened her snapchat and held her phone in front of her and Winrys faces. Ling immidietly tried to ruin the photo by pushing his face in the photo too, but it didn't work out. Mei had taken the photo too fast and they all started laughing.

"Look! The photo turned out really cute, Win!" Mei said while pulling at her shoulder. Then Winry turned to Mei and looked at the photo. [Link (2)]

"Wow! Make sure to download it before you send it." Winry said. Mei then posted the photo in her story and send it to the gang. And then Mei saw that Alphonse and Edward had arrived and now entered the kitchen behind Winry. Mei stood up and gave Winry her phone. Then she went to Al and hugged him.

"Hey Mei!" he greeted her.

"You're finally here. Took really long.." she said.

Winry looked at Meis phone and then spontaniously took a photo of Mei and Al. She then send it to the whole gang while grinning like an idiot. [Link (3)]

"Yeah.." Al said. "Sorry we're so late.." Ed was saying hi to Roy and Havoc right now. Then he hugged Mei.

"What a surprise to see you at a party, Ed!" Mei said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be nice to.." and then Edward saw Winry. She was still sitting on the barstool and was looking through some snaps she got. She looked amazing. She wore her hair in a high ponytail, the ends were curled. She wore a cute vanilla-colored dress which ended a little above her knees. Ed didn't know anything about make-up, but he could tell she made an effort. She wasn't wearing much. Most girls had lipstick on but Winry refused to put it on. He stared at her for a while. When Mei noticed how Ed was staring at Winry she gave him a little push. Ed looked at Mei and she moved her head in Winrys direction. Ed cleared his throat and made a step forward when suddenly some guy came up to Winry and leaned on the table next to her.

"Hey" he said to her. Winry looked up from her phone to the guy next to her.

"Hey.." she said. Edward stopped instantly. "Oh no.." Mei thought. Edward turned around again, passed Mei and went out of the kitchen. Mei looked after him, then she looked to Winry who now had realized that Edward was here. She had seen him go out of the kitchen, so she stood up quickly.

"Um,.. sorry, but I need to go." she interrupted the guy who was talking about something, she didn't even listen to. Then she followed Edward.

Mei turned to Riza, who was talking to Roy and Havoc. They had already drank a little and were laughing about something.

"Riza!" Mei said.

"What is it, Mei?" Riza said smiling.

"There's already been a guy trying to hit on Winry." she said. Riza seemed to think about something now.

"So what?" Roy said confused.

"Wait, Winry's here? Where is she..-" Havoc said, moving to the door to follow Winry but Mei stopped him.

"Havoc! No hitting on Winry tonight! Understood?" Mei said.

"We're trying to set Edward up with her." Riza said.

"Winry and Edward?" Roy and Havoc both said confused.

"They like each other." Riza and Mei then said.

"How'd you know?" Roy asked.

"Winry's the reason Ed came to the party today." Mei said.

"Ohh!" Roy said.

"I was already wondering how you got him to come. He hasn't been to any party for so long.." Havoc said.

"I think Ed's changing a little since Winry's here.." Riza said.

"I see.." Roy said.

"Well, when they like each other there's nothing for you to do anyways. You shouldn't try to set them up or something-" Havoc said.

"Yeah, we know.." Mei said.

"But still,.." Riza said. "Can you two please try to keep the guys off of Winry?" Riza asked Roy and Havoc. They both sighed.

"Alright. We don't want any of these idiots to annoy Winry anyways.. and.. if it really will help Edward become the way he was.." Havoc said.

"Yeah, Ed's still our best friend." Roy said smiling.

"But that won't do the whole job." Havoc said. "You two should keep the girls off of Ed too."

"Right, remember how girls tried to get his attention everytime he was at a party? And now that he's here again.." Roy said.

"Alright! We'll keep an eye on that." Mei said grinning.

Ed entered the living room and looked around. There were so many people and loud music was playing [Link (4)]. He then took out his phone and saw he got a snap from Mei. It was the pictures Winry had taken of Mei and Al. He started to grin. Then someone tipped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Winry standing in front of him.

"Hey." she said and smiled. Wow, she really looked amazing.

"Hey!" he said. He was happy to see she really came up to him. He quickly showed the snap he got to Winry.

"I guess this was you?" he said with a grin. Winry started to laugh.

"Yeah, the two just looked too cute."

Mei, Riza, Roy and Havoc stood in front of the kitchen now, watching Ed and Winry.

"Hey, what snap was that?!" Mei said blushing heavily. The others started to laugh. Roy pulled out his phone.

"I got it too!" he laughed and showed it to Mei.

"You two are so cuuute!" Riza said.

"Shut uuuup!" Mei shouted. The others laughed again.

"You know, Al probably got the snap too." Havoc said with a smirk. Mei instantly turned around and started to search for Al, making the others laugh again really loudly. When they turned around to Edward and Winry again, they realized the two of tem were gone.

"Where'd they go?!" Roy said. They all started to look for them.

"We'll split up. When someone finds them, just send a text or something." Riza said.

"Alright."

Soon everyone of them got a snap from Mei, who had already managed to find Alphonse and get his phone before he could see the snap. Now she was searching for Ed and Winry too. Also, she had in mind to take a snap from them too. [Link (5)]

"Mei found them!" Havoc said.

"Alright, they're still together. Then we'll better leave them alone now." Riza said.

"Right." Roy said. "We're at a party, we should dance!" he said and then pulled Riza into the living room where everyone was dancing.

"Hey! Roy! Wait-!" Riza just said but then vanished with Roy. Havoc laughed.

_What happened before_..

Edward and Winry had gone upstairs where it wasn't so loud and they could be alone. They went into Rizas room and opend the balcony. On the balcony stood a little bench where they both sat down.

"Much better." Winry said sounding satisfied.

"Yeah.." Ed confirmed. They could still hear the music, but it was really quiet. [Link (6)] Then they both enjoyed the view for a while. You could see the city from the balcony. Central shined really bright by night. Suddenly Winry layed her head on Eds shoulder, making his cheeks turn red. Good she can't see it, Ed thought.

"I'm glad you came." she said quietly.

"Yeah, me too." he said. "I don't think I'd want to miss this." Winry started to smile.

"Your friends are also really glad you came, Ed."

"Yeah, I know. Mei and Al freaked out today in the car when I said I'm gonna come." They both laughed a little.

"You know.." he then started. "It's because of you." he said. Winry now moved her head up again and looked at Edward. Her cheeks had turned a light pink. When she was about to say something the door of the balcony opened. Mei came in and took a photo of them, then she laughed.

"Sweet revenge!" she cheered. Ed and Winry both sighed, sounding really annoyed. Mei just laughed. "Oh, and the others are searching for you two.." she then said.

"We'll be there in a sec-" Ed said but Winry stood up.

"We're coming" she said and then smiled at Edward. Ed sighed and stood up too.

"Alright.." he said.

When they went downstairs again everyone in the livingroom was slowdancing. Winry smiled when she saw Roy and Riza dancing. Mei instantly ran up to Al of course, who was sitting in the cornor alone watching everyone dance. When she arrived in front of Al he stood up.

"You have a really cute picture in your story." he said laughing. Mei turned completely red.

"W-Winry took it.. Um-" Al just grabed her hand and pulled her on the dance floor. He layed his arm around her and then they started to dance.

Ed smiled at the sight of his little brother finally finding the guts to make a move on his crush. Then, Edward looked at Winry who was going in front of him. He grabed her hand, just like Al did with Mei, and she turned around.

"Dance with me." he said. She titled her head and smiled. He held his other hand out for her to take it. She layed her other hand in his and then they started to dance.

After some time Havoc came up to Ed and Winry. He turned to Edward.

"Envy's here." he said serious. The song ended and a new song started. [Link (7)] Edward just nodded and then turned to Winry.

"I.. need to go. I'll be back." he then let go of Winry and moved away from her. But she pulled a little on his arm making him stop and look at her again.

"Don't get into a fight, alright?" she said. Then she smiled. He nodded and smiled back.

"Yeah, alright." he said. Then he was gone.

Winry went into the kitchen again to find Riza, Al and Mei in there. They were drinking again.

"Win, you didn't anything yet!" Mei then exclaimed.

"Yeah, I.." Mei had already taken a cup and poured something in it. Then she gave it to Winry.

"It's not much. Don't worry about it." she said smiling.

"Alright.." she said and drank it.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. ❤

If you did, make sure to follow so you won't miss a new chapter :) I'm trying to update daily, so it'd be really nice if you'd leave a review :D

Alright, Bye ❤ (:


	6. Protecting Her

❤** IMPORTANT!**

_Again, there are some links in this chapter that you can find on my profile!_

_Alright, so I hope you enjoy this chapter (:_

* * *

Winry didn't drink that much yet, but it was enough to make her a little tipsy. She was sitting in the kitchen with Riza, Al and Mei, still drinking. Especially Al and Mei were already pretty drunk and, she wasn't sure of it, but she was suspecting them to be together now.. At least they were acting like boyfriend and girlfriend for quiet some time now. But maybe it was just the alcohol and both of them would be really embarressed tomorrow morning when they see all the snaps everyone had taken of them.

Winry was having a great time. The music was playing and Riza was preparing some odd drinking game and went to search for people who wanted to play. Roy, Havoc and Ed had went to look for Envy half an hour ago and they still hadn't returned. When Al and Mei said they had to "_go somewhere_" they left the kitchen and Winry was left alone. She sighed, got off the barstool and left the kitchen, leaving her drink on the table. Now that she wasn't sitting anymore she realized just how drunk she was. Her head was spinning. And then she saw Edward standing in the livingroom. He was still looking for Envy. She went over to him and he soon noticed that something was wrong with her. She couldn't even go straight and when she arrived in front of him she didn't just stop. She hugged him and started to laugh, making him blush again. **[Link (8)]**

"There you aaare.." she said. He started to laugh.

"How much did you drink when I was gone?" he asked with a grin.

"Just a littlee.." she said and then suddenly her knees gave way. Ed grabed her arms protecting her from falling down.

"Alright, I see.." he said laughing a little. "Lets make you sit down somewhere.." he said and led her in the kitchen again, keeping his left arm around her taille all the time so she wouldn't fall. As they went to the door of the kitchen Winry turned her head to Eds ear.

"You know what?" she giggled.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"I think Al and Mei are a couple now." she said.

"Really?" he said with a fake-surprised tone in his voice. He then opened the door of the kitchen.

Long black hair was the first thing Winry saw. Envy turned around and grinned.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ed said. Winry tightened her grip on Eds shoulder.

"I was about to go. This party is lame anyways." Envy said with a smirk and then passed Edward and Winry and went out of the kitchen. They both looked after him. Then the door closed. Edward helped Winry to sit down on the barstool.

"I'll be back in a sec." he said and then went out of the kitchen to make sure Envy had really left the party. He saw him go through the front door. He sighed. _Good_, he thought. _But what was he doing here..?_

When Edward entered the kitchen again Winry was drinking out of her cup. He took it away from her.

"You've had enough of that tonight, Win." he said. "Maybe you should go to sleep now.. It's pretty late.." he said and looked at his phone. It was already 3 am. Also, he had two new snaps. One was from Riza **[Link (9)]**. He actually had to smile when he saw the photo. The other one was from Ling **[Link(10)]**. Winry could hear Ed chuckle a little. He didn't even know when Ling had taken this photo. He turned to Winry again.

"Maybe you could sleep here tonight. It's quiet upstaires, so.. I can ask Riza if you want." Winry nodded and Riza came into the kitchen.

"Ask Riza what?" she said. She was also pretty drunk. Ed turned to Riza.

"Winry's pretty drunk" he said. Riza laughed.

_Winry's head was spinning._

"Good. Finally. She didn't wanna drink anything at the beginning." Riza said and laughed again.

_She was getting really tired._

"Can she sleep here tonight?" Edward asked.

_What is happening?_

"Suuure! She can sleep in my room, I don't think I'll be going to bed tonight anyways." Riza replied grinning. Edward laughed.

_Her eyes slowly started to close._

"I've already forgotten how awesome you are at parties." Ed said to Riza and she grinned at him. Edward then turned to Winry again.

_She tried to keep them open._

"Alright, then I'll bring her upstaires." he said and went over to her. And suddenly..

_she passed out._

The next thing she remembered was light. She openend her eyes a little and was blinded by the bright sunlight that shone through the window. She was in Rizas room. Her head was aching and as she tried to get up she realized that her arms were too weak to support her weight.

"You're awake." a voice said. She turned around and saw Ed sitting on the other side of the bed. He sighed. "Thank god." he seemed really relieved. Winry was confused. Then she noticed Al and Mei on the balcony. Mei had turned around and saw Winry. She quickly opened the balcony door and went inside. Al followed her.

"You're awake!" Mei said, also really relieved.

"What happened?" Winry said confused.

"You passed out.." Al said quietly.

"Did I.. drink to much?" she asked. She felt terrible, like she was about to start crying.

"It wasn't your fault." Ed sounded really concerned.

"It wasn't the alcohol.." he said.

"Someone.. put something in your drink." Al said. Winry just looked at him.

"Wh-What..?" she asked.

"It was Envy! I'm sure!" Mei said. "Ed said you two saw him alone in the kitchen. He must have.." before Mei could finish her sentence Ed interrupted her.

"There's no doupt it was Envy." he said. He sounded really angry.

"When I think about what could have happened to you, Win.." Al said worried.

"If Ed hadn't been with you Envy could have done anything to you!" Mei said. Winry looked to Ed. He was still looking really concered at her.

Winry started to smile.

"Well, nothing bad happened.. Ed was there, so-" but he interrupted her.

"You were unconcious, Winry!" Ed said. Winry looked at him, surprised by how loud he had gotten. Then Edward stood up.

"That bastard.." he muttered. Winry tried to get up again but she was still really weak. Alphonse helped her sit up.

"Ed.." she said, trying to calm him down. He looked at her again and she smiled. This instantly made Ed calm down a little. He sighed again. Winry looked at him for a while, then she turned to Al and Mei.

"How long.. did I sleep?" she asked.

"It's 2 pm now.. you slept about 11 hours." Mei said. Winry layed down again. She couldn't believe it..

"I'm still feeling really weak.." she said.

"You should rest a little more.." Al said. "I'm sure you'll feel better in a while." he added.

Winry just nodded.

"Should we stay with you a little longer?" Mei then asked kindly.

"No, you don't need to.. Don't worry, I'm fine." she said. Al and Mei then nodded and went outside of the room. Ed stayed.

"Ed.." she said. He just sat down on the bed again.

"I'm fine." she assured him. "You don't need to look after me.." she said. She was wondering how long Ed was already sitting here, looking after her.

"You know.." he started. "I've.. actually had fun yesterday.." he said.

"Me too." she smiled at him.

"I just wish he wouldn't have to ruin it everytime.." he said.

"Next time, we'll to something alone." Winry said. Ed looked at her a little surprised. When Winry realized what she had said she started to blush.

"I mean.. together with the others.." she stuttered. Ed laughed. Then he took her hand. Winry looked at him and her heart started to race.

"When you'll feel better, we'll do something together." he said.

"Just you and me." he added.

After an hour Winry had enough strength to walk, but she still needed a little support. All of the guests were already gone. The whole gang was still at Riza's. They stayed downstairs, waiting for Winry. When Edward helped her come down everyone hugged Winry and asked her how she felt. They all had been really worried about her and she had to assure them that she was fine. Well, kind of. Ed still had to hold her when she stood up. After some time Riza said that everyone should help clean the house now. It really looked awful after the party. Of course Winry couldn't help clean up the house, so Edward consented to drive Winry home. He helped her get in the car and drove to her apartment. He then helped her get out of the car and opened the door to her apartment. He's never seen how she lived. It wasn't that big, but for one person it was more than enough. Her dog came running up to the front door when he heard someone come. They went in her livingroom and Winry sat down on the couch. Her dog jumped on her lap and she started petting him. Ed stayed for a couple of minutes, making sure Winry was alright. Then he had to go again, help the others with the cleaning.

...

The next day at school was really weird for Winry. Everyone was looking at her really strange and she had the feeling people were talking about her as she was walking down the hallway. She had only catched some words. "Edward Elric" and "Girlfriend." What she then saw made her heart stop for a second.

Envy.

Winry stopped. He was pretty far away, walking in the same direction as Winry, she could only see his back. From the opposite direction Winry suddenly saw Edward. He was walking toward Envy, who started to smirk as he saw him. Then he started to speak.

"How was the party?" he said and smirked at Edward again. He was provoking Edward. Then, Ed, who still was walking towards him with a focused look, suddenly seized him by the collar and pressed him against the lockers. Then he held his arm against Envys neck. People around them stoppend and looked at them really shocked.

"Hands off of Winry!" Edward said very furious. Envy started to laugh.

"How cute." he said. Edward put more pressure on him, making Envy gasp for air.

"I'm warning you." Ed said. After a while he let go of him. Envy fell to the ground and breathed heavily. Then he looked at Edward really angry. Edward turned around and went away again. Winry just stood there. She didn't know how she should feel..

She knew, Edward was holding back. Probably because he knew Winry didn't want him to get into a fight. He could have beaten Envy up just now, but he didn't.

Actually, Winry found it really cute of him. He was trying to protect her.

This was all so crazy, and the school day had only just begun..

* * *

**Alright, so that was chapter 6 :D**

**If you liked it don't forget to follow so you'll never miss a new chapter. (:**

**Would be really nice of you to leave a review. ❤  
**

**Have a nice day! (:**


	7. Date

So many things were rushing through Winrys mind as she was opening her locker. People were definetly talking about her, she could hear that. She felt like all the eyes in this hall were staring at her.

"Yeah, I saw her at the party with Edward."

"No way!"

"You think they're together?"

"No, I don't think so.."

"It's Edward Elric we're talking about."

"Yeah, you're right.."

"But still.."

She heard a couple of girls talk. She sighed. Why were people already assuming they could be together. Nothing happened at he party between the two. She had to admit, she didn't know what she felt for the mysterious boy she only knew for about a week now. She felt like there were so any things about him that she didn't know about him yet but never got the chance to really get to know him more. That one time they were alone in the forest was the only time she had actually spend some time with him without getting interrupted. But still, he hadn't told her much about himself. She had been focusing too much on the fact that his mother died and he had been distancing himself from the others. That was all she knew. So why was she feeling like she knew him much longer? She was feeling comfortable when she was around him and there never was an awkward silence between the two. She didn't know what it was, but she was curious. Curious about him and curious about what that thing between them was.. She knew there was _something._ Some kind of connection. She kind of felt like she could relate to him and she just couldn't stop thinking about him.

When she closed her locker again she saw a blonde face that had been hiding behind it.

"Hey Win." Al greeted her. Then there was an arm around her suddenly. She turned around. Riza. And next to her Roy, Mei, Havoc, Ling and Lan Fan.

"Oh, Hey guys." Winry said. She clearly sounded tired.

"So, how are you feelin'?" Riza asked her. Winry did look much better then she did two days ago. She seemed as she could walk normally again.

"Much better, I just needed some rest.." Winry said.

"You don't sound that good." Mei said a little worried.

"Don't worry, I'm fine.. I'm just a little.. _stressed_.." Winry said.

"So you've noticed them too.." Lan Fan said.

"The evil glances I get from nearly everyone on this school? Yeah, I did.." Winry said with a little grin.

"People are always talking bullshit, Win. You shouldn't let-" Riza started but Winry interruped her.

"I know, I know. Don't worry. I'm fine. There's nothing I can do about them anyways, so.." Winry stopped talking when she saw Ed coming from around the cornor. He was wearing black boots, some black, knee-ripped jeans, a plain white shirt and an unbuttoned dark red flannel shirt on top of it. When he saw Winry and the others he came up to them.

"What's up, man?" Roy said to him.

"Not much." Ed said casually.

"Well, I've heard you've already gotten into a fight with Envy." Havoc said laughing. Ed couldn't hide his smirk there.

"Nope, there was no fight." he said. "I've just.. warned him." The others began to laugh at that and Roy claped Ed on the shoulder.

"Good. Next time you'll kick his ass." he said. The others chuckled again, Winry smiled a little. She stopped when Ed looked at her.

"Winry." he suddenly said sounding concerned. "We um-.. need to talk.." he said. Her heart stopped. She could feel like she was getting nervous. Then she nodded softly. All of their friends were just staring at the two and had turned into complete silence.

The look on Edward face suddenly turned really annoyed.

_"alone." _he added. The others immediatly got emberrassed and started to blush.

"Alright we'll just go.. um-" Al stuttered.

"to our next class!" Mei said, laughing nervously and pushed Al away from Ed and Winry.

"Right!" Al said and all of them went away. Something was telling Winry that they were all just waiting around the cornor, trying to hear what Ed wanted to talk to Winry about.

Ed then made a step toward Winry and looked around to see if someone was around. She could see his cheeks turn a light pink color and he started to scratch his head nervously. He didn't know how he should start. Then he looked at her.

"So, um-.." he started.

"I guess you've noticed.. People are talking about..you and me.." he said slowly.

"You know, if it bothers you.. I can.. I mean, I can stay away from you, I don't want you to get in trouble or somethin-"

"Don't worry about it, Ed." she said. Then she smiled at him. Again, it was this comforting smile she always did so he would stop worrying. Edward was kind of caught of guard and just looked at her.

"I don't care about what people are saying about me." said. "I have you and the others, I don't care about the rest." she said, laughing a little. She found it cute how Ed was worrying about her.

"Are.. Are you sure..?" he asked. He sounded like he had expected Winry to start distancing herself from him. Afterall, half of the school was talking about her now, just because she had spent some time with him.

She smiled again.

"Yes, Ed. Also, you promised we would do something together, remember?" she said. He finally smiled now.

"Yeah.. I didn't know you'd still wanna do that.." he said, again soundly a little worried.

"Of course I want to." she said.

"Alright." he smiled. "What you wanna do?"

"Hm, I don't know.." she said and thought for a second.

"What about.. just watching some netflix at my house and ordering some pizza?" she suggested grinning.

_Wait_, she thought. _Is this going to be a date? _Somehow she really hoped it was. She started to like him and she knew it. But how could she be sure it was a date? Just ask? No, bad idea. Too embarressing.. What if he wasn't interested in her in that way? Well, but she had to somehow make a move if she wanted clarification.. _Just do something, Winry. Don't be such a wuss!_, she thought to herself.

"Sounds perfect to me." he said smiling.

"And when?" he asked. _Do something._

"Friday? 6 pm?" she said. He grinned. _Ask him already._

"Alright, then." he said. He flashed his gorgeous smile at her one last time. Then he turned around. _God damn it Winry_.

"Edward." she said quickly. He stopped, being already a couple of steps away from her, and turned around. He looked at her.

"So we're.. uh.. having a _date_?" she asked. God, she sounded so nervous and couldn't hide the blush on her face. Ed instanly thought how adorable she looked and started to grin.

"We're having a date." he assured her, still sporting a smile that was to die for. She stared at him, then he turned around again and was gone. Winry just stood there a little longer feeling completely exhausted. She sighed and started to smile_. Maybe this day wasn't as bad as she had thought._

* * *

_So, that was chapter 7 :D  
_

_Really hope you liked it. Sorry it's so short, had to do some stuff for school lately. (:_

_It'd be rly nice if you could write a little review for my story _

_alright, have a nice day (:_


	8. Short Moment

Winry had been both, nervous and excited the entire week. She actually didn't know how she should feel about the fact that she and Ed would have a date on friday. She didn't know Ed for long and didn't know if she could really be comfortable with him alone on a date. She had been alone with him a couple of times already but a _date_ is different.

Of course, she had told Mei and Riza about this thing, making them even more excited than Winrys herself. When friday rolled around, the two of them went home with Winry after school to prepare her for her date.

"What are you gonna wear?" Mei asked her and opened her closet.

"Um- I don't know.. I think I'll just-" Winry began while laying on her bed.

"Where are you two even going?" Riza interrupted.

"We can't decide what you should wear when we don't know where you're going to." She explained.

"We're going nowhere. Just staying here." she said calmly.

"Are you serious?" Mei asked, sounding a little shocked.

"Yeah?"

"You never stay at home on a first date!" Mei exclaimed.

"Why not?" Winry asked confused.

"Well, I don't think it's that bad." Riza said. "You shouldn't do it with people you hardly know, but Ed's different."

"He was already here once." Winry said.

"Exactly." Riza agreed.

"But.. what are you gonna do? Wouldn't it be better for you to just.. go to the cinema or.. to a restaurant or something..?" Mei suggested.

"I don't think the cinema is the best place to get to know someone. You're hardly speaking to the person and.. I don't think Ed's the type of person you can go to a restaurant with on a date. I also wouldn't really like it.." Winry said. "Don't you think it's better to just stay home and watch something, talk, order something to eat and just be alone together for a while..?" Winry said.

"Wow." Riza chuckled a little. "You really fit Edward" she laughed. Mei started to grin.

"Alright, I see your point." Mei said. "But still, what are you gonna wear?"

"Well, I'm not gonna dress as if I'm going on a big party or something when I'm really just staying at home. I planned on wearing something.. comfy.." Winry said.

"Like what? You're not gonna wear sweatpants on a date, Win!" Mei said. Riza started to laugh. Winry sighed.

"Then what about leggins and a sweatshirt..?" Winry said. Mei was about to complain again, but Riza interrupted.

"You know what, I think Ed would find you really cute in an oversized Sweater." she said and turned around to search for a sweater in Winrys closet.

"Also.. I bet he'll come in sweatpants too. Afterall, this is Edward we're talking about here.." Riza said. Then she turned to Mei and grinned.

"Imagine them sitting in front of the TV in the dark and cuddling!" Riza said.

"AAAAAW!" Mei exclaimed. Winry turned a deep red. "We're not..-!" but she got interrupted by Mei, who now quickly got off of the bed and ran up to Riza.

"Alright, she needs the cutest cuddle-outfit we can find!" Mei said.

"Guys~!" They didn't hear her anymore.

* * *

"How was it?"

"Did something happen between you two?"

"Did you make a move on him?"

"Did you try to kiss her or something?"

"Tell us everything!"

Both, Ed and Winry, let go an exhausted sigh.

HE was sitting on his bed, trying to ignore his a little too curious younger brother and his best friend, who interupted his peaceful saturday morning sleep.

SHE was sitting in her room, waken up by a constatly ringing phone what she now regretted ever answering..

"H-Hello?" she started, sounding really tired.

"Hey Win!" Mei cheered on the other side of the phone.

"W-What.. What time is it..?" Winry asked.

"It's noon, Win. Don't tell me you had been sleeping till now?!" Mei said.

"I guess Ed and her have had a lot of fun yesterday evening.." Winry heard someone suggestively say.

"Is this Riza..?" Winry asked, sounding a little annoyed now. Mei just ignored her question.

"Alright, Win. You have to tell us everything about yesterday!"

"Mei.. I've just woke up.. and I kinda don't wanna do this over the phone.." she said tired.

"No Problem, Win! We're already there." Mei said happily.

"What do you mean? Where...-?"

And then the doorbell rang.

* * *

Ed rolled his eyes again.

"Could you two please get out of my room?" he said annoyed, throwing his blanket over his head again.

"Brotheer! Pleeease, can't you just tell me some little details about yesterday?"

Ed sighed. "It's.. been really nice." he said.

"Just nice..?" Mei asked. She had this suggestive expression on her face.

"Yeah.. I mean, I liked it." Winry said. She hoped she wasn't blushing.

"Was it awkward?" Riza asked her.

"No.. actually not at all."

"What did you do?" Mei asked. Riza and her where lying on their bellys on Winrys bed while Winry was sitting in front of them, her arms wrapped around a pillow.

* * *

"We just watched some movies and ate pizza." Ed said. He now removed his blanket and stood up, revealing his bare chest. Then he walked over to his closet.

"Did you.. make a move?" Roy asked him, grinning a little. Ed didn't asnwer him. Instead he was just searching for something to wear.

"Man, don't tell me you got rejected!" Roy exclaimed, sounding a little worried, but also a little amused.

"Don't be ridiculous." Ed said, turning to Roy. Then he turned back to his closet again.

"I didn't even make any move on her."

* * *

"HE DIDN'T?!" Mei and Riza just screamed in disbelief. Winry just shook her head.

* * *

"You didn't?!" Al and Roy sounded just like Mei and Riza. Ed also just shook his head.

* * *

"Not even a little tiny move?" Riza wanted to be sure.

"I.. I don't know.. At least.. It didn't seem like it..." Winry slowling began.

"Oh Winry! Maybe you really just didn't notice it!" Mei said.

"But then he wasn't trying hard enough!" Riza said.

"Guys! It's not like he was the only one being able to hit on me." Winry said.

"You didn't do anything too?!" Both of them exclaimed again.

* * *

Ed shook his head. "Nope, she didn't do anything either."

"Man, i don't know.. but you're the guy, you know? You're actually supposed to make the first step.." Roy said.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Al asked him worried. He really wanted Ed to be with Winry. Ed could tell Al really liked Winry.

"Well what was I supposed to do?! Just start making out with her?" He was really annoyed now and began tossing the shirt he just took out back into the closet.

* * *

"It's been our first date. I didn't even want him to start anything.." Winry calmly said.

"Are you sure..?" Mei asked.

"Yeah.. It was still really fun." she smiled at the two of them.

"We were watching this science-fiction movie.." she started. ".. and Ed's a real genious when it comes to science. He was correcting everything in the movie and always gave some little remarks, which always made me laugh because he pointed out things that I would've never noticed!" It seemed as if her eyes had started sparkling out of joy.

* * *

"Then we watched a horror movie.. and man, you don't even have to try to comfort her, because she fucking _loves _horror." he laughed. Then he paused a little before he spoke again. "I feel like.. I know her a lot better now."

"Seemes like it's still been a really fun evening, brother." Al said happily.

Ed smiled at him.

"Even though you didn't even make one tiny little move on her." Roy said, rolling his eyes, trying to fake his annoyence about Ed. Then he grinned at him again.

"Y-Yeah.." Ed stuttered a little now.

Al and Roy both suddenly glanced at him.

"Or..?"

Ed looked down.

"Or did you..?"

Now he started rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Ed?"

"ED?!"

* * *

"You know.. there was this short moment.." Winry said. She turned really red immediatly and hid half of her face in her pillow.

"ARE YOU JOKING?!" Riza shouted.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Well.. we were sitting really close to each other through out this whole evening.."

Mei and Riza were so exited, they couldn't even stop making really high fangirl noises.

* * *

"And.. behind Winry's couch there is this large window and it stood open. At some point it got really cold and she started freezing. So I wanted to shut it and leaned over to close it. I was.. really close to her face. I mean, I didn't do it on purpose! She could have moved a little bit, but instead.. she was kinda just.. looking straight into my eyes." Ed explained.

* * *

"I just looked at him, straight into his eyes, till he noticed it and also looked at me."

"Oh my god Winry." Mei was squeezing Rizas hand really tight.

"We just looked at each other for a few seconds and our faces were just inches apart.." Winry said. "And then he leaned in.." Then she paused.

"And then.." she paused again.

"Then what..!" she was turning really red.

"Winry!"

...

* * *

"She turned away and took a large bite of pizza." Ed said easily.

* * *

In both, Ed and Winry's room, there was now complete silence.

* * *

Winry was now covering her complete face with her pillow. Nothing. Mei and Riza were just looking at her for a few seconds, then they looked at each other in complete disbelief..

"Mei, hold me back. I'm about to fuckin punch her."

"Riza!" Mei exclaimed, holding Riza by her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, alright!" Winry started. "But I just.. I was so nervous! I just.. couldn't.." she said slowly. Riza and Mei said nothing for a while, until Mei started again.

"And how did he react..?" she asked. Winry started smiling now.

"At first he was really surprised. But then.. I feel like he .. read my mind." She laughed. "He knew that I was really fucking nervous. So then he just started laughing."

"He _laughed_?"

"Yeah.. but not in a.. god-youre-so-ridiculous kinda way.. more like a.. you're-so-cute-when-you're-nervous kinda way.." Winry said, laughing with a completely red head.

Riza and Mei also started laughing.

"Yeah, we know Ed for a pretty long time now. We know exactly what you mean." they grinned.

Winry smiled at them. "I'm just really relieved that.. he wasn't mad at me or something like that.. Most guys would have definately felt offended.." she said.

"Also.. I really didn't wanna hurt him.."

* * *

"You don't feel bad about this?" Roy asked him. He actually sounded worried.

"No, not really. I mean, it would have been.. Eh.." he paused and started blushing really heavily. He really didn't wanna talk about this with Al and Roy.. "You know.. it would've been cool to kiss her.." _Nice wording, Ed _he ironically thought to himself.

"but,.. I guess she was just really nervous."

"How'd you know?" Al asked.

"I don't know, I just.." Ed was searching for a valid explanation, but he didn't seem to find one.

"I.. I have no idea, Al." he just laughed.

"You're fucked up, man." Roy said laughing and then finally stood up from his chair.

"Yeah, I guess.." Ed said. "Now, can you two get the fuck out of my room? I'd like to get dressed, and if possible, not in front of you two." Ed said. He sounded annoyed again.

"Jeez Ed, we're already gone." Roy said, grinning at him again. When the door closed, Ed let out an exhausted sigh and then lay down on his bed again. Now all he could think about was the moment he just had been talking about. This short moment before Winry pulled out, when they both just looked at each other, thinking the same thing. He would have loved to kiss her. But for now, all he has is the memory of this short little moment and the rest is up to his imagination. He just couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**_Heey! _**

**_So I hoped you liked the 8th Chapter! :) As some of you might know, english isn't my first language. So excuse me, if there are some mistakes.._**

**_I'm reaaally sorry it took me so long, I hope to now update my story regularly again :D_**

**_Stay tuned for the next Chapter! _**

**_P.S: I'd be really nice if you left a review! Also, feel free to write me if you have ideas for the next chapters. Who knows, maybe I'll use it :D_**


	9. Dance

Monday Morning and everyone at school seemed so excited. It was when Winry saw the large banners and posters hanging in the halls that she understood all the Excitement. "Central High School Dance". Winry raised an eyebrow and came a little closer to the poster she was staring at. Suddenly someone poked her shoulder.

"Oh I see you're interested in the school dance." Mei said grinning. Winry rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

"Is this really why everyone is so flustered today?" Winry asked. It seemed like such a silly reason.

"Not completely." Mei said. "There's a rule that the guys have to ask the girls out, and not the other way. So now everyone is wondering if they get asked or not."

Winry laughed. "This is so stupid. Why can't girls ask someone if they want to?"

"Well that would be boring, Win." Mei laughed. "Also," she continued, "last time girls were the ones that had to ask already.. Are you going to go?"

Winry gave a shrug. "I don't know. I think it would be fun.." she said, looking at the poster again. "But.." she stoped, not knowing what to say now.

"I'm sure Ed's gonna ask you." Mei said grinning. Winry was about to protest, but then she saw their friends coming up to them, including Edward. She immediatly took a step back, covering the poster so nobody would know the two of them were looking at it and talking about the party. Mei turned around when Riza, Roy, Al, Havoc and Ed arrived and greeted them. They were standing in a cirqule, Ed directly facing Winry.

"Hey." Ed said, smiling toward Winry. "Hey." she returned, also smiling. He just looked at her and immediatly she felt her cheecks starting to blush and looked down.

"What's wrong Havoc?" Mei suddenly asked. Everyone looked at him now. Ed started to laugh. "He's just upset because of this school dance."

"Hey this is serious, okay?!" Havoc snapped, making Roy and Riza laugh now too.

"I'm never getting a date for this stupid dance!"

"Is there someone specific you wanna ask?" Winry asked him. Havoc suddenly turned really red.

"You know, for girls this is actually a lot harder." Mei started.

"How is that?!" Havoc asked.

"Well, we have to _hope _that the right guy asks us." Mei said.

"Some of us don't even get asked out and have to go alone or even not at all." Riza added.

"Yeah, you two are just lucky you already have dates." he said looking at Roy and Al grinning.

Then the bell rang.

"Alright, I gotta go." Riza said. "You have Physics with me now, right?" she asked Roy and he nodded.

"Yeah, we have to go too." Mei said.

"Maths." Havoc just said and hit Ed on the shoulder. Then they all left Edward and Winry standing there alone. Winry looked after them and then turned to Ed. She was actually expecting him to ask her out now. If he wanted to go with her, this was the perfect moment to ask her. She got kind of nervous and touched her elbow with her hand.

"Alright, I guess I should get going too." he just said. Winry nodded. "Okay, um.. see you." she said, giving her best to not sound disappointed. Then he left.

Winry turned around, looking at the poster she had been standing in front of.

"Central High School Dance."

Then she sighed.


	10. Too Late

**_ ATTENTION! HUGE UPDATE!_**

_Most of you should know that I've been including links to songs on youtube and snapchat screens in some of the chapters of my story._

_Since it's always been difficult to include links on I've decided to make a tumblr blog for this story. There I can easily post links and insert them in the chapters._

_So if you want to be able to go on these links and see what songs or snaps I use you can just go to _**_vivunas dot tumblr dot com !_ **

_Of course I'll still be posting all new chapters here on too :)_

_Alright, enough talking. Here's the new chapter :D_

* * *

Period after Period went by and all this time Winry was hoping Ed would cross her way and ask her out. But the more time went by, the more she started to think that it was ridicious of her to even expect this from him. She wasn't his girlfriend and she didn't know for sure that he was interested in her. She didn't know him for long, but she knew him well, and he knew her too. They've had some time spent together already, meaning he clearly should have decided if he liked her yet. She really was in doubt about Edward Elric liking her in that way.

And even if he did like her in that way, the last time they hang out together she didn't take the chance to kiss him when she had one. Maybe he didn't take it so well as she had thought. She turned him down, even if she really didn't want to. There was nothing she could do about it now. She was sure he was not going to make any more moves on her anymore, and it was her own fault.

_God, I'm so stupid_, she thought, going to her locker and putting some books into it.

Ed was rubbing his hands and tipping his foot against the floor nervously. When he started breathing heavily Al finally turned away from his locker shutting it and facing Edward.

"Alright, what is up with you today?" he asked him annoyed.

"Nothing, why you asking?" Ed answered trying to sound casually. He wasn't even looking at Alphonse, instead he was looking straight past him. Al turned around to see what Edward was stairing at. A girl with long blonde hair hair caught his eye. Al analysed her while she was putting books out of her bag in her locker. She was wearing a black jeans that was wripped at her knees, a loose white shirt and a red flannel shirt tied around her hips. Al smirked.

"Winry." he just said, turning to Ed again.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ed said. Al could tell he had a defending sound in his voice but he could also notice him blushing a little.

"Ask her already, brother." he said.

"I can't." Ed said quickly, letting all of his walls of denial fall down. He admitted it.

"I can't ask her." he repeated.

"What?" Al asked confused. "Why not?"

"I don't know.." Ed actually sounded annoyed of himself. Al raised an eyebrow.

"Are you joking right now?..What's wrong with you?"

"I'm.. to nervous."

"Are you serious?" Al laughed. Ed had never really been nervous when it came to speaking to girls. Okay, Ed has never really been interested in having a relationship what so ever. But even around Winry, who he was clearly interested in, he has never really been nervous. So why now?

"I can't help it! I don't know what's wrong with me. I've never been nervous when it comes to something this stupid like asking someone out!" he said desperatly.

Al sighed. "It actually makes sense. She did turn you down last time, remember? And since you're in love with her.."

A metaphorical glass began to shatter inside Ed's head.

"I'm not..-!" Al just cut him of by looking at him with one eyebrow raised. He was practically saying "There is no sense in denying it anymore."

Ed sighed. "Alright, fuck it. Maybe I am." he admitted. Al ginned.

"Then go ask her!"

"But what if she turns me down again?!"

"I thought you knew she was just too nervous to kiss you?!"

"Man I don't even remember it that good anymore! What if I'm wrong and she actually really just didn't want to?"

Al sighed. How could his brother change his mind about this so quickly. But he had to admitt, Edward was really stupid when it came to understanding girls. It wouldn't surprise him if he really did misinterpret this situation with Winry.

"I bet she think's I'm rushing things too much. I mean, who the fuck tries to kiss someone on their first date?!" Ed was rubbing his forehead in embarrassment.

"God, I'm so stupid.."

Al finally noticed that the bell had already rang and most of the students had already went. He turned around to see that Winry was still by her locker.

"Ed, I have to go." he said, putting his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Just ask her. You'll never know why she didn't kiss you and if she likes you if you don't ask her. I think that's even worse then getting turned down a second time."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Well, thank's for the motivation." he said sarcastically before his younger brother left. Ed's sight was now directed on Winry. She was about to close her locker, and nobody was left in the hall.

_Perfect_, he thought. His heart started beating harder with every step he took in her direction. Suddenly.. he stoped. He watched some guy coming up to Winry. She turned around to him and gave him a confused look at first. The guy said something, making her blush. Ed immediatly felt a sting in his chest. The guy was still talking to her, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Suddenly Winry nodded her head and smiled. Ed wasn't stupid, Winry was getting asked out right now.

Ed turned around and was about to leave. He felt terrible and really didn't want to look at this scenario anymore. Also he kind of felt like he was spying on her, watching her talk with some guy. But before he could go, he had to be sure. Was she really getting asked out right now? She didn't even know this guy? Maybe she isn't even going to say yes to him. Ed turned around to her once again, only seeing that she was now hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

_Are you kidding me?, _he said quietly, making sure noone heard him. Then he left.

Winry turned around after she felt someone tipping on her back to get her attention. A boy with short blonde hair and green eyes was standing in front of her.

"Um.. Hey." He just said. She looked at him a little confused.

"Eh, I'm Alex. I guess you've never really noticed me, but we have chemistry together. I just wanted to tell you that lately I've kind of started to admire you a little from distance." he said, rubbing his head a little nervously and sporting a charming smile on his face.

Winry started to blush.

"R-really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah.. I actually think you look really beautiful, so..-"

Winry was so surprised about this sentence that she had to look down at her body and outfit. _B-Beautiful..?,_she thought.

"I um.. wanted to ask you if you would like to go out with me?" His facial expression turned, as if he was expecting a bomb to explode any minute. "..to the school dance, to be exact." he added.

Winry was speechless for a few seconds.

"I.." she started. "I.. I'm sorry." she said. The boy looked at her, his expression starting to calm. He knew what that meant.

"I can't." she said apologizing.

"Oh.." he said nodding. "I understand.." he said. "I guess you have a boyfriend?" he asked her.

"No, um.." she started. How should she explain this?

"Someone asked you already?"

"No.."

"So you just don't want to go_ with me_." he said hurt.

"No no no!" she said. He looked confused. She sighed.

"I'm waiting for someone to ask me, to be honest.." she said. _That sounds so pathetic_, she thought.

"I see.." he said. Then he smiled. "Good luck, I hope he asks you."

Winry smiled and nodded. He was about to turn away.

"Wait." she said and hugged him. His eyes widened in surprise. Then she kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

"I'm sure you'll find someone else to go to the dance." she said after she pulled away and smiled. He nodded. "Yeah.., thanks." he said. Then he turned away and left.

Winry turned around to her locker again. Putting the last book out of her locker, she closed it and also got going to her next class.

_Why do I always have to be late on my damn classes?, _she asked herself.

The school day ended without Edward asking Winry out. She had seen him a couple of times after that, but he really seemed absent when they were talking with their friends the whole day. Sometimes she even had the feeling he was avoiding or ignoring her on purpose. She knew that something was up with him.

Laying on her bed and listening to music was all she was doing the whole afternoon. [-click here.] After puzzeling her head over Edward for hours she decided to text him. It didn't take her long to get that Ed was ignoring her messages.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it _

_Don't forget to leave a review to let me know what I could do better :)_

_Stay tuned for the next chapter, have a nice day 3_


End file.
